


i scream, you scream

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Dick Grayson is Robin, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: Dick convinces Bruce to buy him ice cream after patrol.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	i scream, you scream

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: Ok. When someone has “ice cream” as a Batfam fic prompt you just KNOW my mind is going to jump to little Robin!Dickie Grayson forcing Batman to take him out for ice cream after patrol one night, so i think that would be a v cute prompt, if you’d like to do it :) 
> 
> Keeping this lighthearted required so much restraint, you have no idea

Dick releases his grapple gun early, flinging himself into a flip—toes pointed (well, as much as the Robin boots will allow)—and landing perfectly on the ground, arms up and without a single wobble. The flip would have guaranteed praise from his parents, and thinking that doesn’t sting like it used to. Now, it makes him smile.

He turns to Bruce. “Did you see me?”

“It was very impressive.” Bruce ruffles his hair. “And not just the flip.”

Dick beams and Bruce opens up the Batmobile. “So, does that mean I get a reward?”

“A reward,” Bruce repeats, slowly. 

Dick fiddles with the vents; it’s hot tonight, and the suit is heavy. “Yeah. You know, like ice cream or something.”

“Isn’t it a little late for ice cream?” Bruce asks, sighing. Dick knows that sigh, though; he’s won.

“Alfred sometimes lets me have dessert after patrol,” Dick points out, still grinning. It doesn’t happen often, but it _happens_ , and that’s the point.

“I think Alfred picked up Rocky Road when he went grocery shopping last.”

Dick scrunches up his nose. “I don’t want Rocky Road,” he whines. 

Bruce gives a short laugh. “Well, then I guess you’re in luck. It’s mostly chocolate now since someone has been digging out all the mix-ins.”

“It wasn’t me!” It was. “You can’t just go accusing innocent people of crimes without any proof.”

“Brat.” There a pause, and Dick waits it out, knowing that Bruce is close to giving in. “What do you want, then?”

“Hmm,” Dick pretends to think it over, like he hasn’t been sitting on this idea for the past hour. “I think it’s a good night for soft-serve.”

“Dick, I’d be happy to get you soft-serve,” Bruce tells him, “but I don’t think anyone’s still open.”

“McDonald's is, _duh_ ,” Dick says, rolling his eyes.

Bruce wrinkles his nose. Dick doesn’t know why (yet), but Bruce seems to have a vendetta against McDonald’s. 

“Bruce,” Dick pleads, leaning across his seat to rest his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s so hot, and we’ve had a really good week, I think we both deserve it.”

“Hnn.”

“Please Bruce?” Dick asks, using his sweetest voice.

Bruce turns a corner. “Fine, but you’re walking through the drive-through.”

“Yes! Thanks, Bruce, you’re the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I would normally add in some gunmen or something, but I'm trying not to twist the request. A lot of these prompt fills will be Angsty, though, so stay tuned ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> (just for the record, I'm planning on adding an angsty extended version/alternative ending, so stick around for part two if you're interested in that)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
